greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Let It Burn
is the seventh episode of the first season and the 7th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Ryan tags along to a disaster drill training at Station 19 where he and Jack get competitive. Captain Pruitt’s health weakens and Andy is sticking by his side. Meanwhile, both the firehouse crew and police department respond to a strip mall fire, forcing Jack and Ryan to work together. Full Summary At Flanner's restaurant, Chris looks down at a cupcake forlornly. It's his sixth birthday party today and he tells Caitlin he can't do another one. Caitlin says he won't quit. He'll sing. No one's paying attention to him anyway. She straightens his outfit and he likes the sparkler on the cupcake before tossing the match into the trash can and going with Caitlin to sing the song. Pruitt waits in an exam room. Bailey comes in, saying she was on her way out when they paged her. He tells her he's having nausea and weakness and wants something to help him get through work. Bailey instead wants to run tests to figure out what's happening. Pruitt asks if she'd admit him if she found something more serious. She says she would, so he gets up to leave and says he's fine. Pruitt comes home and Andy asks where he's been. He lies and says Poker Night and asks about her test. She tells him about going back in after the mayday. She's ranked dead last now. Andy tells Maya she's fine. She just has to kick ass at everything from now on. Maya's proud of her, but Andy's afraid the team will give her pity eyes. That's why she's happy to go with Maya to give out vaccines. She then asks how Maya's feeling about possibly seeing her brother. Maya's not sure how he'll react. Andy gives a vaccine and explains what she needs to do. Mason comes up to Maya. She says he looks good, but he knows she's lying. Andy introduces herself and asks if he wants a vaccine before they leave, but Maya tells her no needles. Once Andy has walked away, Mason tells Maya he's not using and hasn't been for a while. Maya tells him she brought him stuff in case she ran into him, but he doesn't ant handouts. He's fine on his own. She says he isn't and asks him to live with her. He says he has people who care about him and they live here. He's painting and he's happy. She doesn't know him or what he needs. She tells him she cares, so he tells her to get off her high horse and leave him alone. He climbs back into his tent. Vic and Travis are arguing about meditation when they see Grant. He and Travis recognize each other. They talk awkwardly for a minute and Grant asks to exchange numbers. Grant gives Travis his card. Vic is happy for him getting Grant's number, but Travis says he's into meditation and Grant into yoga, so they're obviously incompatible. Ben and Bailey talk about Tuck's game. Bailey's surprised not to see Pruitt at the desk. Ben asks if she saw him for an appointment. Due to the law, Bailey skirts around telling him by proposing a hypothetical that involves Ben keeping an eye on Pruitt, looking for symptoms. The other firefighters aren't sure what to say to Andy because she did so poorly on her test. Dean doesn't understand because tests are her favorite hobby, but Jack says she made a tough call and he would have done the same. Andy comes in and the others are quiet. She tells them not to feel sorry for her. She gives assignments to everyone. Once they're gone, Jack asks Andy how she's doing and she says she's never been better. Dean asks Ben how serious nausea is. Ben asks if he ate something weird, but then realizes he's talking about Pruitt. Dean and Ben take Pruitt into the office to talk to him about the symptoms they've seen. Pruitt argues with them, but when he gets up to leave, he loses his balance just as Andy comes in. Ben tells her he needs to be seen by a doctor and she says she'll take him. He tries to insist that Andy stay as he knows it's her shift as Captain, but she says she's taking him. As they tuck Pruitt into his hospital bed, Andy asks why he didn't say he was feeling worse when it started. He didn't want to make a fuss. Bailey tells him his labs show that his cancer is progressing and not responding to his current treatment and Andy's upset to learn it was suggested to him two weeks ago. It's time to consider a higher dose, as his team said two weeks ago. It'll involve adding another agent, which will increase the potency of his chemo. It's aggressive and comes with a lot of potential side effects. Andy asks about other options, but Bailey says they've gone through them all and says like she told Pruitt the night before last. Then Andy realizes he lied about poker night. He insists that he's taking care of himself, but Andy knows he isn't. Bailey stops them from fighting and suggests that Andy take a break. Then she tells Pruitt his daughter is right and he should talk to her. In the hallway, Ben asks if everything's okay. Andy unloads on him and he offers to go through it with her step-by-step. She thinks she's being coddled and doesn't like it. Travis comes in to see Edith asking if her foot is bothering her again. She tells him she's having trouble breathing. He starts to chew her out, but she asks him about yoga. She wonders when he's going to call Grant. She tells Travis not to be a fool because Grant's a catch. Just then, Grant comes in saying he just got her call. He and Travis are again awkward and Edith says she feels much better now. Bailey is starting Pruitt on his new treatment and tells him it'll be more intense. He says he's faced much worse. Like when the roof collapsed, he told the team he'd seen much worse. She asks him when the roof thing happened and he says it was a few weeks back, either before or after the tanker spill. Definitely before the business with the power line. She would know because that hit Ben pretty hard. Ben comes in to check on Pruitt and is surprised that Andy didn't come back to the room. He goes to find her. Dean brings in the PD reps for the disaster preparedness drill preparation with Jack. It's Karen Reis and Ryan. Ryan asks why it's Jack instead of Andy and Jack says Andy was called away. Dean says Andy's with Pruitt in the hospital. Jack just wants to get started. Ryan says the plan has problems and they argue over that. Karen asks Dean why they have vibes between them. Edith says Grant is a chef, but Grant says he just got promoted to line cook. She continues to talk him up and Vic does the same for Travis. Edith asks why it's so hard. She knows a good match when she sees it. Travis goes over to Grant and talks to him quietly. He says he's interested in seeing Grant again. Grant suggests breakfast tomorrow and Travis says he'll be in touch later. Edith is delighted that they worked it out. Vic tries to ask Travis about Grant, but Travis just asks Vic about her fire anxiety. Travis stops the ambulance and Vic wonders why. Maya has set up a fire simulator for Vic. The torches will light and she has to put them out. She does the first few easily, but then she starts to panic. Travis thinks it's too intense, but Maya says they need to push her. When Vic tries to pull out, Maya tells her to keep going and lights another torch. Vic starts panting and tells Maya she's not helping. They get paged to a fire at a strip mall. Jack and Ryan are still arguing when Jack and Dean get paged to the strip mall fire. As they escort Karen and Ryan out, the cops are also paged to the same fire. Andy's in the waiting room when Ben finds her. He says he wasn't trying to coddle her. She was treating her like his family. He tells her her dad needs her. He's at the start of a difficult road. She should yell at her dad later. For now, she can yell at Ben. But then she needs to go be with her dad. Andy says he's pretty much the most annoying rookie she's ever worked with, but says she'll go talk to her dad. The firefighters arrive at the strip mall, where the whole building is on fire. They get set up to start dousing the flames. Caitlin comes out and says there were a lot of people in there because it was the dinner rush. Jack runs in to start evacuating. Ryan then goes in after him. Travis and Vic prepare the hose for the fire and Travis tells her to stay by the engine and watch the gauges. She doesn't have to get any closer. Instead, she takes the front of the hose and walks toward the fire. Jack and Ryan are still getting people out. Jack asks him what he's doing since he has no mask or turnout gear, but Ryan says the people inside don't have that either. Andy goes back to Pruitt's room. She tells him his life and health is her business even if he doesn't think it is. She wants to be included in his treatment. He's tired of being watched all the time because he used to be the strongest. Andy says she won't stop watching him because she promised her mother. Ben comes in and tells Andy about the call. She tells him to go and she's going to stay. Jack tells everyone to pull out and they're just going to try to contain the flame. They've lost the building. They push back the barrier and they surround the building to prevent the spread. Ripley comes up and tells Jack he's surprised to see him because it was supposed to be Andy's day. Jack says she had to take a personal day. They start the water flow. Then Caitlin and Chris point out a woman on the balcony with a baby in her arms. Allison tries to comfort her baby while those on the ground work out how to get them down. Jack tells Maya to try to get the flames down around the two of them. There's no room for an air bag, so they need to get the ladder over to her. Even though Dean advises that it's unsteady, Jack decides to go up on the ladder. Andy tells her dad about her mom picking her up from school a week before she died because she decided they needed a fun day. They had ice cream and went to the park. Then they sat there and talked. Her mom told her she'd always be there for her if she could, but if something happened and she couldn't, Pruitt would be there for her and she had to look after him. She promised her mother she'd look out for her father. She tells Pruitt not to shut her out. Just then, he passes out. Jack clips himself in and they start moving the ladder over, but it moves slowly. Ryan sees Allison waiting and grabs a fire jacket. Then he tells Allison to drop her baby to him. He promises to catch him. She says she can't do it, but Ryan says she won't be able to jump to Jack to save herself if she's holding her baby. Jack backs him up. Bailey believes Pruitt crashed due to the new agent they added. They start epinephrine and steroids and Bailey tells Andy she has to leave the room. Allison tells Jacob she loves him and always will and then she drops him down to Ryan's waiting arms. Ryan catches Jacob. Jack then tells Allison it's time for her to jump to him. He coaches her through it. Once she's on the ladder, he pulls her back and has them moved away from the building while Ryan cradles Jacob on the ground. Once she's on the ground, Allison is reunited with her son as they watch the building burn. Bailey explains that Pruitt had an allergic reaction, but now they know for next time. Andy's surprise they're continuing the treatment, but Bailey says it's his best option. She says she'll understand if they don't continue. Pruitt says they'll keep going. Andy's not so sure, but Pruitt insists. And he says he wants to include Andy in all future information about his treatment. Jack and Ryan shake hands over a job well done. Vic stands and watches the building burn from nearby. She asks Maya to stand next to her. It helps and she thinks she needs it right now. Maya brings her brother supplies and insists that he take them. She knows that what he thinks he needs and what she thinks he needs are different, so she brought both and she's there for him if and when he wants more. Once she's left, he pulls out paints and brushes from the bag. Vic and Travis are talking when Grant comes into the station. Vic excuses herself. Grant thought they had plans, but Travis didn't call, so he wasn't sure. Travis tells Grant he doesn't date. He doesn't want Grant to be with someone who could die in the line of duty. He doesn't want to put anyone through that. Grant thinks he's moving forward too fast. Grant paints him a picture of what their first three dates could be like. Travis agrees they can start with breakfast. Ben comes home. Bailey asks if he got another call. He says it was nothing important. She tells him they don't shut each other out. She knows about the big calls lately he hasn't told her about. Ben says today, he was at a strip mall fire, but he was put on overhaul, the after-fire cleanup. He admits there are other things he hasn't told her, but he will start opening up more. They kiss. And he warns her that once he starts talking, he won't stop. He flops down in their bed. Andy watches her dad sleep. Dean comes in and suggests that Andy go home. She doesn't want to leave him alone, but Dean's there to take her place. Maya and Vic are jogging. Vic says she hates running, but Maya says it's running or torches. Maya stops when she sees a painting on a nearby wall, her brother's work. She looks over and see her brother's tent is not there anymore. Maya then tells Vic they have seven more miles to run. Andy gets home and puts her stuff down. Then there's a knock on the door. It's Ryan. He tells her about what happened at the strip mall. He's exhilarated. She sees the ash on his outfit and notes that he got pretty close. He says he can't stand back anymore and they start kissing and undressing each other. Cast S191x07AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x07BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x07JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x07VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x07RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x07TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x07DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x07MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x07PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S191x07FireChiefRipley.png|Fire Chief Lucas Ripley S191x07Grant.png|Grant S191x07KarenReis.png|Karen Reis S191x07Allison.png|Allison S191x07MasonBishop.png|Mason Bishop S191x07Edith.png|Edith S191x07Caitlin.png|Caitlin S191x07Chris.png|Chris S191x07LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Kimia Behpoornia as Officer Karen Reis *Nicole Hayden as Allison *Cameron Cowperthwaite as Mason Bishop *Marla Gibbs as Edith Co-Starring *Wyndoline Landry as Caitlin *Radek Lord as Chris *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt Rescues Crossroads Strip Mall Chris accidentally set Flanner's restaurant on fire and it spread to the rest of the Crossroad Strip Mall. Station 19 was called to the scene. The fire had quickly engulfed the building, so they focused on evacuating survivors. After it got to the point where the building was near collapse, Jack pulled everyone out and focused on containing the fire while it burned out on its own. They then noticed a woman, Allison, on the balcony with a baby. Jack decided to use the engine's ladder to reach over to her. It took time to get up to her, so Ryan had her toss down her baby, which he caught. Once Jack got close enough, Allison jumped from the balcony to the ladder where Jack was waiting. They got her to the ground, where she was reunited with her son. Music "Bad in the Best Way" - Hael "Power Lines" - Tigress "Save Somebody" - David Andronico "Hands" - Serena Ryder Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.17 million viewers. *Filming for this episode started on March 12, 2018. *The scene at the yoga studio was filmed in the writers' room, which was decorated by Jessica Kender for the scene. *The characters Chris and Caitlin were named after two of writer Barbara Friend's friends. Caitlin once left a hot coal in a trash can, which resulted in a fire that almost burned the apartment down. *Some bystanders thought the fire at the strip mall was real. The Los Angeles Fire Department received multiple calls about it. *The usual make-up couldn't be used on a baby as young as the one they used for filming, so they crushed Oreos and used that instead. *There are no promotional stills for this episode. Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes